The present invention relates to a ultrasonic treatment apparatus for treating a living body by utilizing a frictional head caused by ultrasonic vibration. In particular, the present invention relates to a ultrasonic treatment apparatus capable of performing electronic high-frequency treatment by a supplied high-frequency current.
Conventionally, a variety of ultrasonic treatment apparatuses for performing treatment such as tissue dissection or coagulation by utilizing ultrasonic vibration energy have been known. Of such ultrasonic treatment apparatuses, a ultrasonic treatment apparatus capable of performing electronic high-frequency treatment by a supplied high-frequency current is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-5237, for example.
The ultrasonic treatment apparatus disclosed in the above specification comprises: a ultrasonic vibrator having an element for converting an electric signal to ultrasonic vibration incorporated therein; a probe removably mounted to this ultrasonic vibrator by screws, the probe serving as a vibration transmitting member for transmitting ultrasonic vibration generated from the ultrasonic vibrator; and a sheath serving as an elongated insert section into which this probe is inserted.
A tip end portion of the probe is protruded from a tip end of the sheath, and is formed as a treatment section for treating tissues by ultrasonic vibration. In addition, a connection pin by which an electric cable connected to a high-frequency power source is mounted is provided at the ultrasonic vibrator. In this case, the high-frequency current from the high-frequency power source is supplied to the probe via the connection pin and an electric circuit provided inside of the ultrasonic vibrator. An insulation tube for insulating a high-frequency current is covered at the outside of the sheath.
On the other hand, some types of ultrasonic treatment apparatuses are designed to treat tissues by ultrasonic vibration while the tissues are grasped. In such type of ultrasonic treatment apparatus, jaws serving as a gripping member are turnably mounted to a tip end of the sheath. In addition, the tip end portion of the probe is extruded from an opening at the tip end of the sheath so as to be opposite to jaws, and is formed as a treatment section for treating tissues gripped between the jaws by ultrasonic vibration.
In addition, the jaws are linked with an operating rod inserted into the sheath. When the operating rod is operated to be pushed or pulled by handle operation at a frontal operating section, the rod is turned between a closed position abutting against the treatment section at the tip end of the probe and an open position spaced from the treatment section at the tip end of the probe.
As described previously, in a conventional ultrasonic treatment apparatus capable of performing electrical high-frequency treatment by a high-frequency current, a connection pin for electrical connection with a high-frequency power source is provided at a ultrasonic vibrator, and an electric circuit for supplying a high-frequency current to a probe is provided inside of the ultrasonic vibrator. This makes the structure of the ultrasonic vibrator complicated, thereby increasing manufacturing cost.
In addition, even in a ultrasonic treatment apparatus which is not compatible with high-frequency treatment, in the case where a high-frequency connection pin is provided at a ultrasonic vibrator, it is required to apply electrical insulation processing to a portion other than a required portion or provide a specific ultrasonic vibrator in which a high frequency cannot be used. In the former case, the treatment apparatus itself becomes expensive. In the latter case, a user must provide two types of ultrasonic vibrators, resulting in higher cost.